Sang Angsa Emas
by Nakazawa Miyuki
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Ino yang semula gendut dan jelek berubah menjadi primadona yang diincar oleh para pemuda—sebelum akhirnya dipersunting oleh seorang pria abdi negara—Gaara. Sebagai sahabat karib, Naruto merasa sangat kehilangan hingga akhirnya waktu menunjukkan bahwa persahabatan mereka adalah hal terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki / Slight GaaIno /Collaboration with Raito Kunazawa
1. Chapter 1

**Sang Angsa Emas.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Pairing_ : **Naruto. N. x Ino. Y.**

_Rated_ : **M.**

_Genre : __**Friendship & Romance**_**.**

_Warning : __**AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Bad Languange**_**. Anda dipersilahkan mundur untuk menghindari tindak anarkis (?) yang mungkin akan Anda lakukan di kotak **_**review.**_

-oOo-

_Collaboration with_ **Raito Kunazawa.**

-oOo-

_**Summary**_ : Kecantikan hakiki ada di dalam hati, bukan pada wajah ataupun bentuk tubuh yang indah. Ino yang semula gendut dan dicemooh oleh banyak pemuda berubah menjadi primadona yang diincar oleh para pemuda —sebelum dirinya berakhir dipersunting oleh seorang pria abdi negara —Gaara. Sebagai sahabat karib, Naruto merasa sangat kehilangan, namun akhirnya sang waktu menunjukkan bahwa persahabatan mereka adalah hal terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki.

**-Sang Angsa Emas-**

"_Stop! Stop_ di sini." Aku menolehkan wajahku ketika mendengar seruan seorang gadis yang berada di sebelahku.

Dengan wajah berbinar cerah, gadis bermahkota pirang itu menepuk-nepuk lenganku agar segera menepikan mobil yang saat ini sedang kami naiki. Sepintas dia terlihat seperti seorang anak-anak yang baru diberi mainan kesukaannya.

Tersenyum kecil, kuputar setir mobilku —menepi dan berhenti di pinggir. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku pun tak tahu. Yang kutahu hanyalah ada dorongan dalam tubuhku untuk mengikuti kemauan gadis berwajah rupawan itu.

Ino membuka pintu mobil dengan semangat —tanpa menungguku yang sedang mematikan mesin mobil, dia segera berlari keluar mobil, meninggalkan diriku yang menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuannya.

Perlahan, aku melangkahkan kakiku guna mencari eksistensi si gadis pirang —dan aku berhasil menemukan sosoknya di balik deretan pepohonan yang berdiri dengan kokoh menantang langit.

Gadis itu berputar, melompat dan berlari kecil sambil tertawa-tawa —mirip film _bollywood_ yang biasa disiarkan TV swasta, pikirku.

Geli, kuikuti langkahnya dengan santai menuju ke tengah hutan. Saat kulihat dia berhenti dan berjongkok di depan sebuah batang pohon mati setinggi dua puluh meter, aku turut menghentikan langkahku. Pohon itu kering dan menghitam —mungkin telah lama tumbang dan membusuk.

"Naruto, kemari! Ayo kesini!" panggilnya ceria. Ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan anggun.

Bergegas, kuhampiri Ino yang masih menatapku dengan mata berbinar cerah —saat jarakku sudah lumayan dekat, Ino segera meraih pergelangan tanganku —memaksaku untuk berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Lihat," ucapnya lirih, "di tengah batang pohon itu."

Kupicingkan mataku, dan sebuah senyum berhasil meretas di bibirku saat kulihat sebuah tunas tanaman berdaun empat yang tumbuh di tengah batang pohon mati itu.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat kurasakan kepala Ino bersender di bahuku. Lengan mungilnya menyusup di sela-sela lenganku —merangkulku dengan lembut.

"Apa kau ingat? Dulu kau pernah bilang kalau di dunia ini ada sesuatu yang bisa hidup dari kematian?" Aku kembali tercekat, tak kusangka Ino masih mengingat ucapanku itu.

"Ino ..." bisikku, memanggil namanya. Sedikit rasa haru merebak dengan mudahnya —tak bisa kusembunyikan barang sedikitpun. Dan sialnya itu tersirat jelas dalam nada suaraku.

"Dasar sok melankolis." Mendadak Ino terkekeh, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan.

Sesaat kemudian, ia sudah berlarian lagi kesana-kemari dengan lincahnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Ino membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku yang masih berjongkok di depan pohon mati sambil menatapnya berlarian —mata birunya mengerling dengan nakal.

"Hey, Naruto!" serunya, "Kamu masih ingat danau kecil tempat pertama kali kita berciuman? Di bibir?" Aku tertawa dan mengangguk. Tanpa menungguku berdiri, Ino sudah berlari menjauh.

Aku tak perlu buru-buru, aku sudah tahu ke mana gadis itu pergi.

'Itu bukan danau.' bisikku dalam hati. Itu hanyalah sebuah rawa payau.

Ah, romantisme dan imajinasi masa muda memang mengerikan. Kedua hal itu memang mampu membuat segalanya yang buruk tampak indah.

**-Sang Angsa Emas-**

_10 years ago..._

Tempat yang sama. Dua anak manusia yang sama. Dalam suasana yang berbeda.

Langit tampak suram hari ini, tak ada lagi sang surya yang dengan semangat membagikan kehangatan sinarnya. Hawa dingin, angin berhembus kencang, awan-awan gelap nampak berarak dengan malas, mendung.

Hari ini mendung, semendung hati pemuda belasan tahun yang baru pertama kali mengecap pahitnya pengkhianatan. Ya, itulah aku —sosok yang _pathetic_ kala itu, menganggap semua yang ada di dunia ini sebagai satu kesialan.

Saat itu, aku tak bisa menyalahkan keperihan yang datang. Bagaimana tidak? Aku yang sekarang berada di tengah hutan sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku lebar-lebar, menengadah sambil memejamkan mata ke arah langit adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang sehari sebelumnya percaya bahwa cinta sejati itu benar-benar ada.

Aku selalu percaya itu —setidaknya sampai aku menemukan seorang pemuda dengan kaos dalam dan celana pendek itu di dalam kamarnya. Bekas-bekas kemerahan hasil dari kecupan panas di leher —yang biasanya kutemukan di leherku sendiri, kini kulihat berada di leher pemuda itu.

Menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan —saat di mana aku menoleh dan melihat wanitaku berada dalam pelukannya. Aku terkejut, namun wanitaku tak kalah terkejutnya denganku.

Aku masih terpaku saat dia telah berhasil menaklukkan dirinya. Dia tak berucap banyak kecuali sepatah kata berucap permintaan maaf.

Kecewa, marah, dan sakit hati membuatku segera melangkahkan kakiku dari tempat itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari -mantan- kekasihku.

Ino adalah tempat yang kutuju saat itu, hanya dia yang akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku kali ini. Aku bisa dengan bebas mencurahkan perasaanku tanpa takut akan ditertawakan.

Aku menatap langit, beribu pertanyaan yang berada di benakku kuajukan ke langit saat itu.

'Apa cinta hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan? Ataukah kesengsaraan itu sendiri adalah bagian dari penguatan sebuah cinta yang harus dihadapi, disabari, dimengerti dan dikomunikasikan untuk pencapaian kata sepakat demi kelangsungan sang cinta?'

"_Bullshit_! Cinta itu hanyalah kesedihan, isak tangis, dan kesengsaraan yang menimbulkan rasa sakit!"

"—dia yang bodoh tidak bisa melihat ketulusanmu, Naru. Lupakan dia, dia tak pantas mendapatkan cintamu." Kata-kata itulah nasihat terbaik dari bibir Ino saat aku telah selesai mengungkapkan kekesalanku pada penghianatan -mantan- kekasihku.

Ino adalah sahabatku, rumahnya yang dekat dengan rumahku turut merekatkan persahabatan kami. Dia adalah orang yang selalu bersedia berbagi suka duka denganku —bahkan sejak kami masih kanak-kanak.

Dulu, masih teringat jelas di otakku di mana kami berdua sama-sama berperan sebagai 'Anak Itik Buruk Rupa' di sekolah. Cemooh, sindiran, dan tatapan sinis adalah makanan sehari-hari yang kami terima. Awalnya memang tidak nyaman —tapi akhirnya kami berdua tidak lagi memusingkannya dan menghadapinya dengan canda tawa.

Ya, hanya berdua. Kalian tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena tidak ada anak yang mau berteman denganku ataupun dengan Ino. Mereka hanya tertawa mengejek saat melihat kami berjalan berdua, bercanda di sudut kantin ataupun berboncengan dengan sepeda waktu pulang.

Mereka bilang kami adalah pasangan yang 'cocok'. Aku tahu jika itu adalah sebuah sindiran —tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku dan Ino tidak ambil pusing, toh ucapan mereka itu salah, karena kami bukanlah pasangan kekasih melainkan hanya sepasang sahabat. Sahabat sejati.

Bahkan saat aku menyadari seberapa pentingnya fisik dan kekayaan untuk dapat diterima dalam pergaulan level atas —terima kasih banyak pada seorang gadis yang menolakku —ah, mungkin bisa dibilang menghinaku, yang kemudian menjadi cambuk yang mampu mengubah segalanya tentang diriku ke arah yang lebih sempurna, Ino masih tetap berada di sisiku.

Ialah orang yang menyaksikan segala prosesi perubahan Anak Itik menjadi Angsa Emas di diriku. Ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana 'sosok-sosok penting' satu demi satu berjatuhan di kakiku, berlutut dan memohon diriku untuk masuk ke dalam lingkungan mereka.

Gadis-gadis yang kemudian menyebutku sambil memutar mata dan menyatukan jemari di depan dada —dan bagaimana kemudian aku mempermainkan mereka dengan mudah. Menikmati tubuh mereka dan mencampakkannya dalam isak tangis setelahnya. Ino hanya tertawa saat menyaksikan kejadian itu, saat gadis-gadis dengan wajah sendu dan penuh penderitaan mengemis sepotong cinta padaku.

"Kau memang benar-benar luar biasa." Itu yang dikatakannya padaku. Aku sadar jika sebuah perubahan yang luar biasa telah terjadi di diriku saat itu.

Dan sebuah kesadaran pula yang menamparku bahwa lingkungan baruku tak akan pernah bisa menerima sosok Ino di dalam lingkaran mereka.

"Sampah!"

"Jelek!"

"Buruk!"

"Gendut!"

Ino yang sadar jika dirinya tidak akan diterima di lingkungan baruku perlahan menyingkir dari kehidupanku, membuatku merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang penting saat itu.

Persahabatan kami.

Mengabaikan kekecewaan yang tumbuh di hati teman-teman baruku —aku kembali merengkuh Ino masuk ke dalam hidupku.

Saat itu Ino hanya tersenyum dan bertanya, "Apa kau tak malu kelihatan jalan denganku?"

"Enggak, karena aku sadar kalau persahabatan kita lebih penting daripada segalanya." Tawa Ino merupakan sebuah janji tak tertulis yang mengikat kami semakin erat dalam ikatan persahabatan yang akan kekal selamanya.

Meskipun kini aku sudah berubah menjadi seekor angsa emas dan Ino masih seekor anak itik buruk rupa, aku tak peduli.

Di tengah kemelut kehidupan yang menghidangkan rasa sakit di hidup kami, kami selalu menyediakan tempat di hati masing-masing untuk sekedar menampung keluh kesah dan penghiburan.

Semua itu makin terlihat nyata ketika kakakku pergi dari rumah bersama pasangan lesbinya, saat ayah dan ibuku memutuskan jarak dua ribu kilo untuk menemukan perasaan berkeluarga yang nyaris lenyap —Ino tetap berada di sisiku, menghibur dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Begitu pula peranku terhadap Ino, saat ayah dan adik laki-lakinya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan kereta api beberapa tahun silam —aku selalu ada di sampingnya, saat beberapa pemuda mencemoohnya karena kondisi fisiknya —aku akan dengan senang hati menyediakan dadaku untuk tangisnya, mengusap lembut rambutnya dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kami tetap berperan sebagai sepasang sahabat yang saling melengkapi sampai saat itu tiba, saat di mana aku mengenal cintaku. Cinta yang untuk selanjutnya akan kupandang dengan sebelah mata, dengan cibiran di bibir dan dihiasi dengan kata-kata kotor.

Saat itu tiba, Ino lenyap begitu saja dari kehidupanku. Itu bukan salahnya, aku yang menjauh —saat aku menyadari bahwa cintaku membutuhkan lebih banyak perhatian dari sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama Ino.

Ino memang sahabat terbaikku, saat aku menyadari cintaku menyita perhatianku dia tidak lagi menghubungiku. Tak ada lagi obrolan lewat tengah malam, tak ada lagi pembicaraan tentang gadis-gadis bodoh dan gosip-gosip selebritis sekolah yang sangat digemari Ino.

Dan bodohnya, saat itu aku benar-benar merasa bahwa menjauhnya kami adalah sebuah kewajaran. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah punya seorang kekasih yang bisa mendengarkan semua keluhanku —bahkan lebih dari apa yang bisa ditampung oleh Ino.

Kekasihku memelukku, mencumbuku, dan entah bagaimana semua permasalahan itu segera terselesaikan. Ino tak menyediakan semua hal itu —aku memang takkan pernah meminta bahkan berharap darinya.

Dua tahun lamanya aku hidup tanpa bayangan Ino. Mencari penyelesaian setiap permasalahanku dari pemikiranku maupun kekasihku. Hanya kami berdua —tak ada orang lain. Tak ada ayah, ibu, dan tak ada Ino.

Semua permasalahan selama itu mungkin bisa kutanggung, aku bisa memikirkannya dengan kepala dingin —tapi tidak dengan permasalahanku kali ini.

Aku tak bisa.

Aku tak bisa menanggungnya sendiri dan mencari solusinya dengan kepala dingin.

Seluruh hatiku terbakar, perasaanku remuk tak bersisa menghadapi permasalahan ini.

Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak paham kenapa kekasihku bisa tega menghinatiku.

Apa ini yang disebut karma?

_Don't make me laugh_! Aku tak percaya karma itu ada.

Aku sakit, dan aku bersumpah jika kesakitan ini akan kubalas dengan kesakitan yang lebih parah padanya. Aku tak peduli sekalipun dia akan memohon maaf hingga mencium kakiku —aku tak peduli. Karena rasa sakit ini pasti akan kubalaskan.

Saat itu permata biruku kembali menemukan eksistensi Ino di dalam hidupku.

Sebut aku jahat, brengsek, bajingan. Terserah. Tapi aku menginginkan sahabatku kembali. Dan ucapanku adalah perintah mutlak di hidupku.

Aku melihatnya, sahabatku kini tengah menikmati sejuknya desiran angin dengan mata tertutup dan kedua tangan membentang lebar —seolah dia adalah seekor burung yang hendak mengepakkan sayapnya mengarungi langit. Pepohonan di belakangnya seolah menjadi bingkai tersendiri yang menyejukkan mataku ketika melihat sosoknya.

Berapa lama?

Sudah berapa lama aku membuang sahabatku? Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?! Kenapa sosoknya kini terasa sangat kurindukan? Dan kenapa banyak sekali kata 'kenapa' yang keluar dari benakku saat ini?

"Aku tahu aku tak pantas dimaafkan. Tapi aku mohon maafkan lah aku, Ino. Aku rindu pelukanmu, aku rindu segalanya tentang kita." Ino tersenyum dan lekas memelukku dengan erat di pinggir sebuah rawa payau yang menghijau karena lumut dan ditumbuhi eceng gondok di sekelilingnya.

Pelukan Ino semakin mengerat —dagunya ia tumpukan di bahuku. Aku terenyuh, tersentuh dengan kebaikan hati milik sahabat pirangku ini.

Aku merengkuhnya —memeluknya seerat yang kubisa. Aku lemah, aku remuk dan butuh sandaran —dan aku senang Ino mengerti jika aku sedang berada di titik terbawah di hidupku.

Saat itulah aku menangis untuk pertama kalinya sebagai seorang pria yang patah hati —bukan tangis sesenggukan, tentu saja. Hanya ada tetes-tetes air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mataku dalam diam.

Aku bersyukur Ino tidak menganggap itu sebagai suatu hal yang memalukan,bahkan ia berkata, "Menangislah kalau itu perlu. Karena menangis akan membuat beban di hati terasa lebih ringan."

Kata-kata, belaian, dan embusan napasnya di bahuku membuat aku menarik tubuhku dari pelukannya. Kornea mataku menatap lurus mata biru milik Ino yang penuh dengan tatapan kasih sayang, sebuah ikatan persahabatan tumbuh dengan kokoh di dalam dirinya —terlihat jelas oleh pandangan matanya yang menatapku lembut.

Aku tercekat, tidak tahu harus bagaimana aku berterima kasih pada sahabatku ini —yang aku tahu aku hanya mengecup bibirnya singkat dan berbisik pelan sebelum membawanya kembali dalam rengkuhan lenganku,

"Hidupku akan dimulai dalam kematian hati."

_**-To be continue-**_

_**.**_

"Seperti apapun keadaanmu, baik saat kau sukses maupun terpuruk, jangan pernah tinggalkan sahabatmu hanya karena sebuah hal semu." —Raito Kunazawa.

.

_Aloha readers~ _jumpa lagi dengan Miyu dan Raito-_nii_~ ini adalah _fanfic _kolaborasi kami yang kedua setelah _Ai to Uragiri. _

Gimana _fanfic-_nya? Maaf ya kalau konfliknya masih kabur~ maklum, ini kan masih _prolog~ _

_So? Next or delete?_

_Regards,_

_**Nakazawa Miyuki & Raito Kunazawa.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sang Angsa Emas.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Warning : __**AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Bad Languange**_**. Anda dipersilahkan mundur untuk menghindari tindak anarkis (?) yang mungkin akan Anda lakukan di kotak **_**review.**_

-oOo-

_Collaboration with_ **Raito Kunazawa.**

-oOo-

_Enjoy~_

_._

_._

_._

**Namikaze Naruto.**

Aku terdiam kala iris biruku mendapati Ino yang berdiam diri sembari memandangi hamparan tanah retak nan tandus di bawah kakinya.

Kilau sendu membayang di kornea birunya. Aku berdecak, sedikit rasa kecewa juga merasuk ke dalam dadaku saat kulihat kekeringanlah yang membentang di mana-mana—seolah tak mengizinkan kami untuk memutar kenangan indah akan tempat ini. Seolah tiada lagi kenangan yang patut diingat akan tempat yang dulunya terlihat sangat indah ini.

"Kering, Naru," bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Aku menghela napas sebelum kakiku bergerak memangkas jarak antara aku dan Ino. Aku berdiri tegak di sampingnya, tangan kiriku bergerak menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Ini sudah bertahun-tahun, Ino."

Ino menoleh dan memandangku dengan lirikan nakalnya. "Hmmm, _eternity? As a beautiful place, which existence is eternal, as memory does,_" jawabnya sambil memandangku lekat-lekat.

"Ah," sahutku singkat sebelum terkekeh pelan_, "beauty is in the eye of the beholder,"_ sambungku sok puitis.

Ino menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Gadis bermahkota pirang itu nampaknya berusaha keras menahan kekehan yang berada di ujung bibirnya—lihatlah bibirnya yang bergetar itu.

"Kalau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja. Tidak usah ditahan!" celetukku sok sinis, membuat Ino tak tahan lagi untuk menahan segaris senyum yang terlukis di bibir _pink_-nya.

Aku mendesah lirih dalam hati ketika aku menangkap pancaran kelegaan membias dari bola mata _aquamarine_ itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Ino menekuk lututnya; berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya—meraih segumpal tanah kering di hadapannya.

Tangan mungil itu mengepal, membuat kepingan tanah yang ada di gengamannya berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan halus yang berjatuhan dengan pasrah menghias rumput kering di bawahnya.

"Kalau aku tutup mata ... mungkin nggak ya, danau kecil itu kembali?" Pertanyaan Ino yang terlalu tiba-tiba mendadak menimbulkan perasaan ingin tahu mencuat di dasar hatiku.

"Mau mencoba?" ucapku kemudian. Ino menoleh dan mengangguk lirih. Tangan putih susunya menggapai pergelangan tanganku—memaksaku berjongkok di sampingnya untuk yang kedua kalinya di hutan jati ini.

"Coba pejamkan mata. Kukira dengan adanya kau di sini, segalanya menjadi lebih mudah," kata Ino lirih. Aku baru saja menolehkan wajahku ketika melihatnya telah memejamkan mata dengan bibir yang sedikit meruncing ke depan, dan alis berkerut tipis—tanpa sadar membuatku tersenyum tipis.

Menepuk kepala pirangnya sejenak, lalu aku kembali berpaling ke arah hamparan tanah kering yang ada di hadapanku, dan memejamkan mata dalam diam.

_**End of Naruto P.O.V**_

Semenit dalam kesunyian, kedua insan berhelai pirang itu seolah tengah menikmati kicauan burung, desir angin yang lembut, gemerisik dedaunan, embusan napas yang bersahutan, bahkan degupan jantung mereka yang bertalu-talu dengan lembut.

"Lihat ... danau itu kembali pada kita, Naru." Suara lembut Ino mendadak memecah keheningan yang beberapa menit lalu masih mendominasi atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

Lalu ... memori itu kembali ...

Tanah kering yang semula retak dan tandus karena termakan usia kini berubah menjadi kumpulan air yang membentang dalam sebuah proses transformasi yang lembut.

Titik-titik kehijauan mulai bermunculan di permukaan; bersamaan dengan tunas-tunas eceng gondok yang dengan cepat mulai berdaun dengan indah.

Naruto menghela napasnya, menyadari bahwa keindahan sebuah kenangan akan tetap berada di hati seseorang yang mengalaminya—bahkan ketika kenyataan tak seindah sebuah kenangan.

Kemudian, lamunan lelaki berparas tampan itu buyar saat genggaman Ino mendadak mengerat.

"Tahun-tahun yang berlalu ..." Ino berucap singkat nan lirih.

Tak ada kata yang terucap setelahnya. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah dekapan hangat dari Naruto untuk gadis pirangnya. Sepatah kata berisi permintaan maaf terlantun dari bibirnya sebelum lelaki beriris _blue ocean_ itu tenggelam dalam bisunya kebingungan.

'Apa-apaan kamu, Naruto?! Ino itu sahabatmu! Ino bukan gadis yang boleh kau permainkan sesuka hatimu!' Suara batin Naruto menjerit dengan alasan-alasan sok suci.

Untuk sesaat kemudian, kejujuran dalam hati Naruto mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya ...

Bahwa Ino bukan levelnya.

Bahwa dia, Si Itik Buruk Rupa, tak layak menerima kecupan dari Si Angsa Emas.

Tidak.

Dia tak pantas.

"Kalau kamu merasa tenang dengan itu. Aku tak masalah." Kata-kata yang mengalir dari bibir Ino mampu membuat Naruto malu seketika. Pikirannya terbaca dengan mudah!

'Bagaimana aku bisa menghakiminya sedemikian rupa hanya dengan menatap perbedaan fisik kami?! Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya saat aku dapat merasakan ketulusan itu dalam kata-katanya?!' batin Naruto kembali berteriak memaki sang inang.

Naruto terdiam, namun dia tak jua melepaskan rengkuhan lengannya pada tubuh Ino. Dia membiarkannya. Naruto membiarkan rengkuhan lengannya mengombang-ambingkan perasaan dan logikanya.

'Ketulusan, itu yang kuperlukan untuk mengobati pengkhianatan.' Batin Naruto kembali berseru memberikan pembelaan.

Dan saat itulah ia kembali mengecup bibir Ino dengan lembut.

Pejaman mata dan kenikmatan lahir batin.

Ketenangan jiwa yang murni.

Pun rasa sayang yang tiada bisa terukur, dan hanya bisa dinyatakan dalam setiap kelembutan dan kehangatan yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar secara nyata—telah ia dapatkan dari gadis dalam pelukannya,

Yamanaka Ino.

'Ia menyayangiku! Ia mengasihiku! Ia mencintaiku!' Jeritan hati Naruto kembali berkumandang bak orang gila yang tengah kasmaran.

Hatinya bergemuruh, pergulatan kini tengah berlangsung riuh di dalam hatinya. Kemunafikan dan sisi narsisme yang mendominasi sikap _superior_-nya selama menjadi Si Angsa Emas kini bergelut dengan keinginan untuk dicintai dan mencintai yang menyeruak dari dasar palung terdalam di hatinya.

Semuanya bergelut mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing, tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sebuah proses transformasi lain yang disusun rapi oleh Naruto untuk gadis pirangnya. Untuk Yamanaka Ino.

Detik demi detik,

Setiap sentuhan demi sentuhan.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran.

Canda tawa dan kemesraan.

Kolam renang dan _gym_ yang menjadi tujuan setelah pulang sekolah.

Pelajaran berdansa, dunia hiburan malam, liukan-liukan yang menggandeng romantisme bersama keringat yang mengucur telah terlewati.

Angsa-Angsa Emas yang lain telah menawarkan bantuan dengan sukarela selama proses itu berlangsung. Sebuah proses pembentukan mahakarya oleh seorang maestro sejati telah berhasil mengubah Sang Itik Buruk Rupa menjadi seekor Angsa Emas yang cantik.

Ino berubah.

Perlahan tapi pasti, dengan atau tanpa disadarinya, Ino sudah menjadi seekor Angsa Emas yang begitu cantik nan anggun.

Semua jerih payah dan cucuran keringat yang berjatuhan kini telah menampakkan hasil yang sungguh memikat hati.

Berat badan yang menurun drastis, tatanan fisik yang mengagumkan, pergaulan yang mencuatkan reputasi—semua itu telah dimiliki Ino dalam waktu enam bulan.

Hanya enam bulan.

Waktu yang relatif singkat untuk membuat Ino memperoleh pernyataan-pernyataan cinta dari pemuda-pemuda yang dahulu mencibirnya dengan pandangan congkak.

Hanya enam bulan pula waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto untuk menyadari bahwa perubahan fisik Ino turut membawa perubahan dalam cara berpikirnya.

Naruto tak pernah tahu siapa yang mengenalkan gadis pirang polosnya pada sosok itu.

Seorang pria dewasa dengan atribut, pangkat, dan kemewahan seorang abdi negara yang melekat erat pada tubuhnya—sosok pria yang paling dielu-elukan setiap wanita saat itu.

Sosok yang kemudian mampu membuat Ino berkata, "Keluar? Wah, nanti aku ada acara sama teman-teman. _Sorry_ ya? Besok lusa saja, oke?"

Itu hanya sepenggal kata penolakan dari puluhan kata yang Ino lontarkan ketika ia telah mengenal lelaki bersurai merah itu.

Saat itulah Naruto menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa lagi menemukan sosok Yamanaka Ino yang dulu selalu ada untuknya.

Yang bersamanya sekarang adalah sosok seorang gadis populer yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk mempertahankan apa yang sudah dicapainya.

Sosok gadis yang kini hanya menganggap Naruto tak lebih dari seekor lalat pengacau saat ia melihat masa depan yang lebih cerah di depan matanya.

**Dia bukan Yamanaka Ino-nya.**

Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino yang lain.

**-**_**To be Continue-**_

_**.**_

"Perubahan selalu membawa dampak positif dan negatif di saat yang bersamaan. Di saat itulah kepiawaian kalian dalam bersikap bijak akan menentukan segalanya." —Nakazawa Miyuki.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-_review_ _fanfic_ ini. Semua dukungan dan pernyataan suka kalian sungguh menjadi motivasi yang hebat untuk kami.

Baiklah, terima kasih kami ucapkan sekali lagi untuk kalian yang telah membaca sampai sini. Bersediakah kalian untuk meluangkan sedikit waktu lagi untuk me-_review_?

Kritik, saran, curhat pun kami terima #plak

Oh iya, di profilku ada sebuah _vote_. Bisakah kalian membantuku dengan mengisi _vote_ tersebut?

_**Thanks to :**_

Neko Twins Kagamine, **Aizen L sousuke,** tubuh tak berjiwa, **Namikaze Sholkhan,** Namikaze KahFi ErZA, **Mistic Shadow,** , **NamikazeARES,** Hime Hoshi, **uchihakhamya,** fendyksatria212, ** ,** Dhita82, **Red devils,** .

Yang telah me-_review_ di _chapter_ 1. Ini untuk kalian, semoga tidak mengecewakan~

_Regards,_

_._

_._

_**Nakazawa Miyuki & Raito Kunazawa.**_


End file.
